Living
by Bimadabomi
Summary: Post Fear Is My Co-Pilot. "We called the FAA on him!"


The flight back to the airport was silent.

Luckily, it was also a short one. When the plane touched down, Diane was on her feet, scrambling to get out of the hatch.

"Diane, hey, calm down," Sam said, grabbing her arm, trying to hold her back.

"I want out of here, Sam!" she nearly bellowed, shaking her arm free of his grasp. She might have startled anyone else, but he didn't seem phased. Maybe because he knew her so well, or maybe because he was feeling the same anger and desire to flee that she was.

"I know, Sweetheart. Believe me, _I know_. But let's just be calm about it okay?"

Jack laughed a boisterous laugh. "Oh, Sam and Diane! You two are taking this too seriously! Lighten up! Laugh a little! Live a little!"

Diane sent him a death glare, which fired up Sam even more. "You know what, Jack, old pal, we'll decide when we want to live, okay?"

"A few minutes ago there you didn't seem to have much control over deciding that particular fate," Jack laughed. "You'll thank me one day."

"I sincerely doubt that," Diane muttered as Jack opened the door and she flew out to the tarmac, glancing behind her only to make sure Sam was following. "Your games aren't funny, Jack!" she yelled back. "You could really mess with people's lives!"

Sam knew she was probably reeling from the things they'd said, as well. Damn, had he really said that about how he should have _married her_? Damnit. That was going to be a hard one to get past. It didn't shock him, at all, that that came from his mouth in that moment. But maybe it shocked her. Maybe it threw their carefully crafted and precarious friendship off balance. Who knew what would come of it.

Yeah, maybe he was pissed at Jack, too. What the hell? Now he and Diane were going to go back to square one. Now things were out there that were going to complicate things.

He stepped off the plane, following Diane's lead across the tarmac. Jack laughed again and hollered after them, "Oh come on, Chambers! You used to be a fun loving gal!"

He couldn't stop himself. He hated that guy. And who was he to make fun of Diane for not liking his little stunt where she thought she was about to _die?_ He spun around and, despite his earlier threats to fight him, without any warning or premeditation on his part, he whacked him one.

Unfortunately, Jack was well equipped in most things, fighting included. A guy who could stop his metabolism to feign dead was probably not one to fight.

He wasn't sure what he noticed first. The blinding pain from the punch to his eye or Diane's scream of "Sam!"

Jack laughed again. This guy was a tool, Sam decided. Diane, who had made great strides on her getaway, was backpedaling back towards him. She jumped in between them, stopping either one of them from throwing another punch.

" _Let's go_ ," she said softly, grabbing Sam by the hand. "He's not worth it. Let's go."

Sam agreed with her and followed her without saying a word, which, much to his surprise, Diane did not, either.

"Enjoy living your happily ever after!" Jack bellowed. "Your plain old life with all those kids!"

Diane glanced at Sam nervously, and he shared her look, but they didn't speak of it. "Is there a pay phone around here? We need to call a cab."

"I really hate that guy, Diane," Sam decided. "Where the hell do you find these guys?"

"Much in the way I found you," she teased tenderly. Sam understood it wasn't so much a jab at him this time as it was an attempt to lighten the moment. "You're not so bad," she added gently.

They made their way to a pay phone and called for a cab. "He'll be here in ten minutes," Sam told her. Diane nodded and stared back towards the tarmac and towards the exit of the airport.

Diane felt she was starting to calm down, the adrenaline and anxiety lowering. She was trying desperately to remember what she'd confided in Sam in those moments. It was all a blur now. She knew as she remembered the moment for days to come she'd remember things she'd said or done, things he'd said or done.

"He just can't get away with this," she continued to babble. Sam seemed to be in the same contemplative state and nodded along with her.

"It's just totally unprofessional, he's a pilot, I mean – hey, I know." Diane waited and prompted him to continue when he seemed to be stuck on pause. "Let's call the FAA."

He wasn't sure what her reaction would be – proper Diane may still have a soft spot for Jack. Sam was completely prepared for her to shoot him down, tell him he was overreacting, not to be ridiculous. Instead, he was pleasantly surprised to see her face light up with a devious grin.

"Sam, you're a genius!"

"Well, that's a first," Sam retorted.

"Yes. Let's call!" she declared, ignoring his comment on his intelligence. "That'll wipe that smug little grin off of his stupid little face."

He was inspired by her delight for the idea. "Yeah, that's the spirit. You bet it will. Let's go!" he grabbed her hand and she eagerly took it as he pulled her with him back towards the payphone.

"We have just enough time before the cab comes," she added. "Hurry!"

Laughing, they hurried hand-in-hand towards the payphone, hands not breaking contact until he hung up the receiver after the phone call.

At some point, they'd have to deal with all they'd said up there, maybe even with the actual feelings that were behind those words (what _were_ they most upset about? The prank he'd played, or what he'd made them admit to each other?). But for now, sharing their revenge was blissful enough to make them forget.


End file.
